


The Point Of No Return

by nycgrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again the AOC in the wizarding world is seventeen, And loosely based on Phantom of the Opera, Angst, Blood, But I'll tag Underage Sex anyways, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sex, F/M, Multi, Obsession, Points if you catch all the refrences, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Romance, Set during the peak of Voldemort's power, There's going to be blood and torture, Torture, Underage Sex, Violence, We are talking about Lord Voldemort here, description of torture, dubcon elements, first wizarding war, pretty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycgrl/pseuds/nycgrl





	The Point Of No Return

_Preface_

 

~ 1978 ~

Cassiopeia Charbonneau, seventeen years old, Beauxbatons’s Graduating Class of 1978, and Paris’s most recent contribution to London’s Pureblood society. At worst, she’s considered nothing more than a child, at best, a foreign beauty— until engaging in a bit of harmless flirting at London’s biggest social event of the year, she finds herself the unwitting obsession of one of Britain’s most powerful men: Lucius Malfoy, second in command to the Dark Lord.

Skyrocketed to the pinnacle of status, she suddenly finds herself with everything she could have ever wished for— fame, status, power, money, grandeur, and the undivided attentions of the most handsome man she’s ever met.

But all power and wealth comes with a price, as she finds far too late how dangerous her new provider is, and is faced with the decision of compromising all she believes in for the sake of her newfound lifestyle, or risk everything she has, including her life, to escape and pick up the broken pieces of what she had before.

 

 


End file.
